Cosa de las estrellas
by FairyMila
Summary: Una pequeña y adorable historia, totalmente JERZA! Espero que os guste, es lo primero que escribo de Fairy tail.


Los personajes de Fairy tail obviamente NO me pertenecen.

Espero de corazón que os guste, es lo primero que escribo de FT y le he puesto todo mi amor!

A disfrutar!

* * *

 **Erza**

La noche lo cubre todo con su manto al salir de fairy hills, no puedo dormir y decido salir a tomar algo de aire. Quizás fue culpa de las estrellas que llegaras a mi mente, bueno lo cierto es que tu siempre apareces en mis pensamientos truncando todo, quiera yo o no quiera.

 _Ella iba caminando sola por la calle_

 _Pensando "Dios, ¡qué complicado es esto del amor!"_

 _Se preguntó a sí misma cuál habría sido el detalle_

 _Que seguro Cupido malinterpretó_

* * *

 **Jellal**

Intento conciliar el sueño por tercera vez esta noche, llevo varias horas dando vueltas en la cama pero al cerrar los ojos solo imagino tu cabello. Ese dulce aroma a fresas que desprende, su tacto, su color... "Demonios!" -digo para mis adentros. Estar en la misma ciudad me estaba costando más de lo que pensé, quizás no debí aceptar este trabajo. Encendí la lácrima de audio que me regaló Meredy y eso fue incluso peor.

 _Él daba como cada noche vueltas en la cama_

 _Sonó de pronto una canción romántica en la radio_

 _Quizá fue Michael Bolton quien metió el dedo en la llaga_

 _Y como le faltaba el sueño, fue a buscarlo_

Me levanto de golpe y apago la lácrima, una canción que me habla de lo bonito que es el amor entre dos personas es lo que menos necesito en este momento. Me estiro sobre mi mismo y alboroto mi cabello para desperezarme, esa manía la tenía de siempre. Me pongo las botas y me abotono la capa dispuesto a salir de esa habitación y sacarte de mi cabeza.

 _"-Maldita seas Scarlet..."-_ Murmuro mientras deambulo por las calles. Que tontería, si tu siempre estas en mi cabeza, por mucho que me esfuerce en expulsarte eres mi primer pensamiento al despertar y el último antes de cerrar los ojos.

* * *

 **Erza**

Me adentro en la ciudad sin darme cuenta, por suerte es tarde y nadie molestara mi paseo. Las calles están tranquilas, iluminadas por algunas farolas y la propia luz de la luna.

 _Los dos estaban caminando en el mismo sentido_

 _Y no hablo de la dirección errante de sus pasos_

Hace varios meses que no se nada de ti y aunque siempre estoy pendiente de los "logros" de tu gremio por las habladurías de los magos, estoy dolida. Por fin habéis conseguido lo que por varios años buscasteis, la libertad, la redención, os habían exculpado. El gremio por fin era legal y estabais haciendo un gran trabajo para impresionar al consejo.

" _Que tonta fuiste!Tonta, tonta, maldita tonta_!"- me recrimino. Pensé que en el momento en que pudieras dejar de esconderte vendrías a por mi, te unirías a fairy tail y por fin podríamos estar juntos. "- _Que ilusa, soy una egoísta...-"_ Quien era yo para amarrar tu vida, bastante habías sufrido ya para llegar y complicártela con mis exigencias, tu no me correspondías y yo debía aceptarlo.

Poco a poco llego casi al centro de Magnolia, estoy a escasos metros de el puente. El agua que corre suave por el río siempre consigue tranquilizarme, darme algo de paz en esa guerra que parece tener lugar en mi cabeza y de la cual yo misma salgo herida, tocada y hundida.

* * *

 **Jellal**

Deambulo sin rumbo alguno por esas calles, la verdad es que no conozco muy bien la ciudad por lo que me limito a andar calle abajo admirando su arquitectura, guiado por el cauce de el río voy bajando. Magnolia es una ciudad con mucha vida aunque ahora duerme hay edificios, comercios y hogares. La gente es amable y a pesar de ser un desconocido no te negaban una sonrisa, esa misma tarde lo había comprobado paseando por el mercado después de el trabajo.

" _Quizás debí venir por ti..."-_ susurro. Pero lo esfumo rápido de mi mente, yo no te merezco.

No tenias porque estar al lado de la persona que mas daño te había hecho. Era irónico que mi primer impulso al recibir aquella gran noticia fuera salir a buscarte, atraparte y no volver a separarme de ti en lo que me quedaba de vida, pero no lo hice. No podía ser tan egoísta, no contigo y así habían pasado los meses.

* * *

 **Erza**

Camino despacio hasta la mitad de el puente y me quedo de pie observando el agua danzar río abajo. La suave brisa me acaricia la piel y mece mi cabello, eso me relaja. Necesito que ese dolor que siento en el pecho se desvanezca, estoy empezando a no poder ocultar lo triste que me siento por no tenerte cerca, o por lo menos saber de ti.

* * *

 **Jellal**

Alzo la vista para admirar el majestuoso puente de piedras al que he llegado, no puedo creer lo que estoy viendo, me he quedado dormido y estoy soñando? Mis pies frenan de golpe, estoy en shock. Tras varios segundos en trance, me abofeteo mentalmente para armar algo de valor y me dispongo a cruzar el puente, despacio. No quiero asustarte o que te esfumes de ahí como si de un espejismo se tratase.

Tiemblo, siento mucho miedo de enfrentar tu mirada. Se que tus palabras pueden herirme mucho mas que tu espada. Me quedo a una distancia prudente. Tienes un don innato para detectar amenazas, no tardas demasiado en voltear tu cabeza pero no dices nada.

 _Él la miró, ella contestó con un suspiro_

 _Y el universo conspiró para abrazarlos_

Abres mas los ojos algo impactada de encontrarme allí pero me sonríes. Embobado me quedo mirándote, tus labios rosados, tus mejillas enrojecidas, esa sonrisa... Tu cabello se mece a tu alrededor, ese es el tono escarlata que me ha arrebatado el sueño.

* * *

 **Erza**

Siento una presencia cerca y giro la cabeza para asegurarme. Aquí estas, suspiro y te sonrío. Me quedo mirándote y me doy la vuelta completamente para quedar frente a ti. Maldita sea mi suerte, habrán sido las estrellas. Rápidamente recupero la compostura e intento disimular mi sonrojo, el cual tu ya as podido observar. Cruzo los brazos bajo mi pecho como pidiendo una explicación pero en realidad no tengo porque pedírtela, tu nunca prometiste nada y yo me he limitado a esperarte.

- **Hola...-** Puedo susurrar.

- **Scarlet**.- dices, y así sin mas con una simple palabra me has derribado.

No puedo, ni quiero salir corriendo así que me acerco mas a ti. Te veo dar un paso atrás pero te corriges al instante y bajas la cabeza. Tengo que decir algo, esa situación me esta matando.

- **Vaya, no pensé encontrarte por aquí**.- escupo, GENIAL, increíble frase Erza "-No pensé encontrarte por aquí" me siento ridícula.

- **Bueno, yo... Es decir, estoy en Magnolia por un trabajo**.- suelta el.

Sonrío falsamente ante aquella torpe explicación, "- _Que esperabas? Que te dijera que estaba aquí por ti?_ -" De nuevo me he hecho ilusiones para nada, es culpa mía.

* * *

 **Jellal**

Noto al instante que se esta sintiendo incomoda, las pocas palabras que hemos cruzado ya la han molestado. Esa sonrisa falsa que me esta dedicando me lo dice todo y me esta destrozando. No aguanto mas y la abrazo, no se que decirle ni como apaciguar su alma. La atraigo fuerte de la cintura con un mi brazo pegándola lo mas posible a mi, con el brazo libre agarro su nuca con mi mano y hundo mis dedos en su precioso cabello para empujar su cabeza hasta mi pecho. Puedo notar como se tensa, pienso en soltarla pero al momento se agarra a mi, mete sus brazos bajo mi capa y me agarra fuerte de la espalda.

- **Te he pensado tanto que al parecer el destino, o la casualidad han hecho que pueda encontrarte** \- le susurro al oído sin pensarlo demasiado, empiezo a notar que Erza esta llorando.

- **No llores por favor... No podría perdonarme hacerte mas daño**.- intento abrazarla mas fuerte pero ella cambia de posición y pone ahora sus manos en mi pecho, alza la mirada y aun con lágrimas en las mejillas me mira directa a los ojos. Suelto su cabello y le acaricio la mejilla limpiando así con mis dedos sus lágrimas para consolarla.

- **El daño me lo he estado haciendo yo...-** suelta de golpe. - **Pero ahora que estas aquí lo único que puedo sentir es felicidad, mis lágrimas no... No son...-** Le cuesta hablar y yo no quepo en mi de el asombro por sus palabras.

Acerca su rostro despacio y me roza los labios, puedo notar como tiembla bajo mis manos. No soporto tenerla tan cerca y la beso. Al principio es algo casto pero ella lo intensifica, así es ella, Erza, mi Erza. Poso mis manos sobre sus mejillas para tirar de ella e intensificar aun mas el beso, mi lengua invade el espacio de su boca y ella me acepta rápidamente. Noto como agarra mi camisa con fiereza y nuestras lenguas batallan por el húmedo espacio de nuestras bocas, no me importa quedarme sin aliento.

- **Me...Me concedes este baile**.- Digo cuando conseguimos separarnos para tomar un poco de aire, echo mi espalda hacia atrás para poder observar mejor su reacción.

- **Como? Bailar contigo? Pero si no hay música Jellal** \- Dice ella sorprendida.

- **Eso no importa, me apetece bailar contigo. Me concedes este honor?** \- le digo.

Ahora si corto el abrazo me alejo un paso y le hago una leve reverencia, levanto mi mano con la palma hacia arriba esperando la suya. Ella se pone algo nerviosa pero me la cede, agarra mi mano y coloca su otra palma en mi hombro. La cojo por la cintura y empezamos a dar pasos, como en un vals. Definitivamente estoy soñando, esto no puede ser real. Que nadie me despierte por favor.

 _Dos extraños bailando bajo la luna_

 _Se convierten en amantes al compás_

 _De esa extraña melodía que algunos llaman destino_

 _Y otros prefieren llamar casualidad_

Llevamos así varios minutos, pero ojala dure eternamente.

* * *

 **Erza**

Estoy en sus brazos, bailamos aunque ninguna melodía nos acompañe, no la necesitamos. El sonríe, esa sonrisa que llevo tanto tiempo sin poder admirar. Esta algo sonrojado y eso me enternece. Río sin poderlo evitarlo estoy en una nube. Mientras seguimos bailando como si nada ni nadie existiera a nuestro alrededor vuelve a besarme, suelto su mano y encadeno mis brazos alrededor de su nuca, apretándolo más contra mis labios, enterrando mis dedos en su cabello, lo acaricio con vehemencia. Separo de golpe nuestros labios, el se queja con un gruñido y yo vuelvo a sonreír juguetona.

- **Vámonos de aquí.-** Le digo, me alejo un poco y lo agarro de la mano. Acto seguido me acuerdo, no puedo llevarlo a fairy hills no dejan entrar a los hombres.

- **Donde quieres llevarme Scarlet?** \- Me dice el con una voz ronca, consigue ponerme mas nerviosa, me excita.

- **Vamonos de aquí por que no aguanto mas y como me sigas besando así...-** espeto, me pongo la mano en la boca, no he podido evitar decir eso. Me pongo roja quedando a la par con el color de mi cabello. El se ríe.

- **Tengo que decirte que yo tampoco soporto mas estar alejado de ti, ni de tu cuerpo**.- suelta, como si nada. Se acerca a mi y agarra un mechón de mi cabello, lo admira y acaricia para luego colocarlo tras mi oreja. - **Lo he echado mucho de menos.** \- dice el y yo estoy por desmayarme.

No me deja decir nada, tira de mi mano y me conduce por las calles, río arriba. Veo que se detiene, parece no conocer muy bien la ciudad o eso pienso yo, pero alza la vista al cielo.

- **Gracias...-** susurra.

Habrá sido cosa de las estrellas.

* * *

 **FIN.**

:D :D :D

Os ha gustado?

Los párrafos que habéis podido leer entre la historia pertenecen a la letra de una canción la cual NO me pertenece. Es Destino o casualidad de Ha*Ash y Melendi.

Disculpas si hay faltas ortográficas, seguro que se me a escapado mas de una...

Saludos.

Mila :D


End file.
